


Happy Accidents

by cylawings



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Confessing, Avocato struggling with gay feelings basically, First Kiss, M/M, also this takes place in a timeline where Avocato dOESNT DIE, confessing, garycatoweek, okay, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylawings/pseuds/cylawings
Summary: Avocato might have made a lot of really bad choices, horrible mistakes that almost cost him and others their lives, but maybe for once the happy accidents he's made can catch up with him.





	Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd write something cute to make up for what I wrote for days 1 and 2, here it isss~ If you haven't read my fic for Days 1 and 2 of Garycato Week, I totally suggest it, cause I'll be writing a sequel to it that goes up for tomorrow day! (be warned, theres much angst)  
> Written for Day 3, First Kiss/Confessing!!

Avocato hadn’t ever been the best at showing his affection for others. Maybe working under a horrible, evil being like Lord Commander does that to you. Maybe he’d just always been like this. He didn’t know, either way it was creating a _problem_. Sure he could show his affection for his son, but it was mostly hugs. Honestly, what kind of father can’t say “I love you” to his own child? There was something wrong with him. Maybe that why Lil Cato’s mother left and never came back. He wasn’t good enough at this emotions thing, he never was able to do it. He didn’t care much before(he didn't even think he liked her like that honestly), but _now_?

Now he was pretty sure he had someone he legitimately was in love with. The gross “ _let me hold your hand, snuggle you while we sleep, go on long walks on the beach_ ” kinda in love with. The kind where you kinda think they're an idiot but dammit they're _your_ idiot. The kind where you want to keep them safe, and hug them, and kiss them and-

Avocato slammed a fist down on the table, gritting his teeth. Damn, he was a mess wasn't he? And who had made all these confusing feelings appear? Well all he had to do was glance up across the room and there his lovable idiot was. Gary. Sitting at one of the other tables babbling to Mooncake. Fucking. _Gary._

Did he have to fall for Gary of all people? Did he really have to fall _this_ hard? He didn't even know if Gary liked him back, and knowing about how much Gary had liked Quinn before (now she'd been spending time with him it was a little unclear if he still felt so strongly about her) it was all making this feel a lot harder than it should be. Give him a mission where he had to shoot someone, kill some things, blow something up? He had that shit _down_. Make him have to confront his own feelings and confess to someone? He was gonna be stuck sitting and staring and never saying anything because he didn't know _how_ to say it.

And that's how he found himself sitting in his sons hideout (they could have given him an actual room but Lil Cato was rebellious as hell. He loved his feisty rebel son). He was way too tall to fit in here, almost too broad chested to even fit through the vents, so he was stuck sitting cross-legged on the floor, watching Lil Cato pace around stroking his chin in thought.

“I mean. Have you tried writing it down?” He glanced at his dad.

“Son, do I look like a poet to you?”

“Fair enough.” Lil Cato sighed, glancing down in thought once more. “Have you tried just… telling him?”

“Why do you think I'm _here._ ”

He raised his hands, smiling a bit. “Yeah, yeah I know Dad. It just seems like he's easy for you to talk to, so just straight up telling him wouldn't be a bad idea.”

Avocato’s ears flattened a bit. “No… I've tried. The words get stuck in my throat whenever he looks at me.”

Lil Cato laughed. “Wow you _do_ have it bad.” That earned him a glare. “Okay, okay, I can think of something else.” He went silent a moment, obviously thinking hard. Suddenly he snapped his fingers, perking up. “Aha! Record a video for him!”

“...What?”

Lil Cato fell to his knees, sitting right next to his dad, already pulling out his own device for recording. “He records videos of his feelings a lot, yeah? Usually acts like he's sending them to someone he cares about? Why don't you do the same but with your feelings? You said you get stuck when he's looking at you, this way he won't be!” He held it up, squinting at it before grinning. “Ah yeah it's working!” He got back up, turning and sitting in front of Avocato, holding it up. “Here. I can record you and you just let it all out. This is a no judgement, Gary-free zone.”

Avocato frowned. “Son I don't know if-”

“ _Annnnnd_ we're recording, go!”

Avocato froze up at first, staring at the camera lens with wide eyes. “Uh.” Lil Cato leaned to the side, offering him a reassuring smile. Slowly, Avocato took a deep breath, and looked back at the recorder. It was worth a try, right?. “Gary… Um. I know this is sort of your thing, but… I dunno. I'm a mess man.” He chuckled slightly, though it didn't sound amused. More so laughing bitterly at how pathetic he was being. “Um, I guess I've just been having a lot of… _Feelings_. Recording them seems to help you, so, yknow…” He glanced down as he continued, staring at his legs.

“It's been a wild past few weeks man… I didn't think I'd find a friend, especially not out of a bounty mission where I was supposed to, y'know, be _killing_ you.” This time he did actually smile, amused. “I never had any good friends before… Would hang out with the wrong kinds of crowds, bad people who were bad friends if you know what I mean.” He frowned, hands tightening a bit in his lap. “But… You. You're so fucking _good_ and I honestly don't understand how. You don't give up on people, you see the good in everyone around you, and I honestly do not get it at all.” His eyes fell shut, he breathed out a sigh as he ran a hand back over his head. “I'm trying to say, I like you man. A lot. And… A-And that like kinda turned into more.”

He pressed his mouth closed in a thin line, trying to think through his next words. “I… I don't think I've ever been properly in love before either. _God that sounds cheesy_ -” He placed a hand over his face, already feeling his entire face get too hot. “What I'm trying to say is there's only a few things in this universe I love that make me happy. My son is one, you are another. And you probably like Quinn, and this will all just make everything awkward between us but-” He was losing things to say, stuttering as he didn't know how to continue. “But- Uh… Fuck, stop recording I can't do this-”

Lil Cato clicked a button to end the recording before letting his hands fall into his lap. “Wow,” he breathed out. “I didn't know you could even talk that much at once.”

Avocato looked up at his son, distressed. “That was bad, we can't send that to him.”

“I thought it was good!” He protested, picking back up the device, tapping at it. “We can rewatch it and edit it and all that if you want but-” He suddenly froze up, eyes going wide. “Uh… Oops.”

“Oops? Why oops?” Avocato sat up straighter, eyebrows drawing together in concern.

Lil Cato slowly, nervously smiled at him. “Okay don't be mad-” Avocato raised a brow, confused “-I accidentally sent it.”

“ _You what._ ”

“It was really good though! Don't worry about- and he's gone.” Lil Cato frowned, listening to the clang in the vents as his dad left, probably hurrying to try and prevent Gary from seeing it. “Welp. Guess I'll see how this goes down.” He stood up, stretching and turning to crawl into a different vent that he knew for certain led to above Gary's room.

 

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck_ , maybe asking his son for help was a bad idea. Maybe asking for any help at all in the first place was a bad idea. He should have just shoved it all down and ignored it. Gary probably likes Quinn still anyways, who was he kidding?! This was just gonna make things weird, Gary was just going to get awkward around him after this, he couldn't handle that, he needed Gary to still talk to him and-

“HEYYY AVOCATO!” Suddenly a large round robot appeared before him, blocking his way down the hall to Gary's room. “Why are ya in such a rush?”

“KVN,” He growled through his teeth, trying to step around him again and again only for the robot to move back in his way. “Get out of the way, I need to see Gary!”

“Why? Why do you gotta see Gary? Do you wanna see me?” KVN’s eye perked up happily. “Ohhh please say you wanna see me!”

Avocato growled again, aggravated. “No! I just- I don't have time for this!” He grabbed KVN, slamming him down against the floor so he could jump over him and bolt to the hall with the bedrooms. 

He passed by Quinn, just walking out of the kitchen with coffee in hand. She jumped as he passed, watching him go with wide eyes. “Avocato, are you okay?” She called after him.

“Can't talk!” He yelled back, skidding around the corner and heading straight for Gary's room. He knocked first, “Gary are you in there?!” before the doors automatically opened to reveal Gary… Sitting at his desk… Staring at a frozen final frame of the video of Avocato. He'd already seen it. Slowly he turned when the doors opened, staring with this look of absolute awe at him. “Ah shit- Gary I… I didn't mean to send that.”

He actually felt a little frightened when Gary stood up, terrified of what he'd say, how he'd react. “Did you… mean it?”

“I… Huh?”

“Did you mean what you said?” Gary asked again, one hand awkwardly rubbing his arm, but despite any awkwardness he felt he didn't look away. “That… you love me?”

Avocato was silent, frozen in fear. He swallowed thickly, nodding because he didn't think he could actually speak right then.

“Wow…” Gary breathed out, before a smile crept onto his face. Then he was laughing, hand coming to his forehead as he laughed. “Wow! Nobody has ever like, said that to me first before.”

“You're… not mad?” Avocato asked hesitantly.

“Dude, how could I be? The most handsome alien I know just told me he loved me! Uh, accidentally But still!” He looked at him with a grin, and the way his eyes were shining made Avocato’s heart beat too fast.

“So, do you…?”

“Avocato, I've liked you for forever. I just thought you were totally straight and had a wife or something.” Gary shrugged. “Lil Cato had to come from somewhere, so-”

Avocato found himself smiling now, laughing softly and shaking his head. “No… No, she was an accident. Lil Cato was an accident too but… a happy one.”

“You seem to have made several happy accidents, haven't you?” Gary said with a grin, referring to his also accidental video confession. He stepped forward and Avocato almost felt his heart stop. “Oh also, I wanted you to know I think your pretty gosh darn good too.”

“Gary…” He barely even breathed his name out before his hands came up to cup Gary's face. “Can I kiss you?”

“You gotta ask that?” Gary asked in amusement, his own hands covering the ones on his cheeks.

“I… I didn't want to make you uncomfortable and- Mmpf!” He was cut off as Gary tugged him down into a kiss anyways. Slowly his body untensed, relaxing, his eyes fell shut and _wow he was kissing Gary what the hell_. He felt arms around his neck, and his own fell to wrap around Gary's torso, one hand holding the back of his head, fingers sliding into his hair.

When they broke it, their faces didn't move apart, close and wide eyed as they stared at each other. Gary dramatically whispered, “ _gaaaay_ ,” and Avocato just started laughing. Laughing and pulling Gary tightly against him to hug him and rest his forehead against his shoulder. Gary was laughing too, face nuzzling against the fluff on the side of Avocato's face and that's how they stayed. A few, blissful seconds that felt like eternity as they clung to each other and smiled.

“Ew gross.” They both jumped, turning to see a familiar face in the vent. “Oh shoot, oops-” He vanished with the sound of scrambling against metal.

“Cato what the hell?!” Avocato called after him, just to hear another “oop” behind him.

He turned, Gary looking past his shoulder, and there was Quinn, peeking through the doorway, along with… KVN, the sames, and even Mooncake. She smiled sheepishly, giving a tiny wave.

Avocato growled, ears flattening back. “ _KVN_.”

Gary on the other hand gasped in shock. “Mooncake?!”

“I was worried it was something important and they all followed me!” KVN explained, shrugging his arms like it was no big deal.

“Did everyone on this damn ship really just see that?” Avocato asked, kind of wanting to disappear.

“ **Yes**.” H.U.E.’s voice came over the intercoms.

Avocato made another distressed growl, hiding his face, tail twitching back and forth in pure annoyance. Gary pulled him against his shoulder again, patting his head. “There, there buddy. It's okay, I mean… They had to find out one day, right?” He only got unintelligible grumpy noises in response.

Quinn chuckled, moving to lean against the door frame. “Well if it helps, I think you two are great together.”

“KVN thinks so too!”

“Chookity pop pop!!!!”

“ _You're welcome_!” Lil Cato’s voice yelled from a bit further down the vent, having not fully left apparently.

Avocato's face just pressed further against Gary's shoulder if that was possible, trying to hide from them all. Gary laughed. “Okay, leave us alone guys, I think you're killing Avocato over here.”

Slowly everyone left them be, and Avocato lifted his head finally, though his ears remained flattened back and he was extremely grouchy. “Awww, lookit my grumpy kittyyyy~” Gary teased, squishing his fuzzy cheeks.

“Shut the hell up.”

“Hey Avocatooo, guess what?”

“What?”

He whispered it, like it was some sort of precious secret to be kept, “I love you too.”

Gary almost got knocked over when Avocato surged forward to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave a comment below with your thoughts, I'd love to read them!
> 
> This one was fun to write. I wanted to try out writing from my boy Avocato's POV, and I think it went better than expected! Avo struggling with emotions is something I've thought about before, and now I got my chance to write it!! I also got to write him and his son interacting, which was always something I wanted more of.
> 
> My blog if you wanna say hey or just see the stupid stuff I post: Cylawings


End file.
